


I won't go home without you

by NCLsBakery



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCLsBakery/pseuds/NCLsBakery
Summary: YoonGi es muy celoso cuando se trata de JiMin.JiMin esta cansado de eso.Una discusión llegó por los celos de YoonGi al ver a un compañero de trabajo coquetearle a JiMin descaradamente. No puede culpar a JiMin, él es despistado en esas cosas, pero para eso esta él.[Corregida.]☁One-Shot.☁Muchísimas gracias a @MillenAry por la hermosa portada y la corrección de esta historia💕☁Publicada en wattpad.
Relationships: Yoonmin - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	I won't go home without you

Llevan cerca de unos diez minutos dentro del auto de YoonGi, justamente en el estacionamiento de aquel local en el que tuvieron una rica cena con unos compañeros de trabajo por el aniversario de la empresa. Llevan todo ese tiempo allí por una discusión que tuvieron, algo pequeño pero significativo para el mayor: celos.

— ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche aquí o vas a dejarme en casa de mis padres? Estoy cansado y quiero dormir —dijo el menor con un tono un poco molesto.

—Puedes descansar en casa. No hay necesidad de que molestes a mis suegros —dijo YoonGi entre dientes.

Ellos llevan seis años juntos, tres años de novios y los últimos tres como un matrimonio estable. Desde hace un tiempo trabajan juntos en una empresa en la cual JiMin es el gerente general y YoonGi su asistente personal.

—No quiero ir allá.

YoonGi suspiró sonoramente y encendió el auto. No soportaba discutir con JiMin. Lo ama y sobretodo confía en él pero no en los demás que quieren a su pequeño esposo de mejillas regordetas para ellos.

Tiene un puto anillo de matrimonio y siguen diciéndole piropos o regalándole cosas, como lo que pasó en la cena. ¿Cómo no estar molesto con ese intento de coqueteo tan fuerte que tenía ese molesto ser con SU JiMin? No podía soportar eso.

YoonGi sale del estacionamiento del lugar al cual no quiere volver y va camino a la casa que comparten. El silencio en ese pequeño trayecto que llevan es palpable, quizás demasiado para el gusto de ambos. YoonGi quiere hablar de lo sucedido, desahogarse y quizás, si JiMin se lo permite, dejar de estar molesto y evitar que lo mande a dormir con Holly. Deseaba dormir abrazados dándose calor mutuamente como siempre lo han hecho.

YoonGi está molesto por la situación, no con JiMin. Bueno sí, pero sabe que su adorable pareja suele ser un poco despistado cuando alguien trata de coquetear descaradamente con él. El mayor sabe eso y por ello lo protege, además de ser su labor como esposo ejemplar que es.

JiMin no quiere hablar, sólo quiere relajarse y no molestarse más. Sabe que si manda a dormir a YoonGi con Holly éste lo hará, un poco molesto pero a fin de cuentas lo hará sólo por no molestarlo más de lo que ya está.

Sí, JiMin está molesto con su hermoso esposo por la manera que trató a su compañero de trabajo. ¡Por Dios, sólo estaban hablando de manera amistosa!, pero YoonGi quiso montar una escenita gritándole al pobre Lee MinHyuk que lo dejara en paz, que ya tiene alguien que lo cuide y le dé mimos por las noches. Sí, le dijo eso. Además de la vergüenza de que YoonGi actuara así estaba furioso de que su esposo no confiara en él.

—YoonGi, te dije que me dejaras en casa de mis padres —dijo JiMin sin mirarlo.

—Y yo te dije que en casa puedes descansar —dijo YoonGi deteniendo el auto en un semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que estoy molesto contigo?

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que el estúpido de MinHyuk te estaba coqueteando?

—No me respondas con otra pregunta, YoonGi. Y él no me estaba coqueteando sólo estábamos hablando amistosamente —dijo JiMin volteando la cara para ver a su esposo por primera vez desde que subieron al auto.

—Claro, JiMin, porque justamente te toca el muslo cuando salgo del baño. Llego un poco más tarde y no se dónde hubiese llegado esa mano —dijo YoonGi con frustración mientras volteaba a ver el semáforo, el cual ya estaba en verde para seguir su camino.

— ¿Tú crees que hubiese dejado que me tocara? ¿En serio piensas eso de mí?

YoonGi suspiró nuevamente y respondió.

—No, JiMin, no pienso eso de ti, lo pienso de los demás que no entienden que tú estás casado y eso me molesta. No dejan de decirte piropos, regalarte cosas y lo que menos me esperaba que sucediera fue lo que hoy sucedió y no soporto esos gestos de ellos contigo.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ya sé, pero me molesta.

—Y MinHyuk no hizo nada. Sólo fue un gesto insignificante.

Oh, no lo dijo...

YoonGi apretó muy fuerte el volante del auto, haciendo que sus nudillos se vean un poco más pálidos que el resto de su piel.

— ¿Insignificante? ¿En serio me vas a decir eso? —le preguntó el mayor volteando a verlo aún con el volante entre sus manos.

—Sólo fue eso, YoonGi —respondió el menor volviendo a molestarse por la actitud de su esposo.

—Claro, y yo voy por ahí en la vida agarrando muslos ajenos y dejando que me toquen, y eso es un gesto insignificante —dijo YoonGi acentuando el sarcasmo.

—Me molesta tu actitud. Estoy tratando de calmarme por la estúpida escena que hiciste en restaurante, también tratando de calmarte y tú sigues.

—Y voy a seguir. ¿Cómo pones de víctima a MinHyuk? ¡Estaba coqueteándote y te tocó! ¿Crees que no lo vi?

—Los celos te tienen mal —dijo JiMin tomando su propio tabique entre sus dedos—. Si sé que viste el supuesto coqueteo, recuerdo la escena innecesaria que montaste. Pudiste simplemente llamarme, alejarnos o irnos y ya pero no, tú querías montar una puta escena delante de todos los presentes. ¿No te dio pena? ¿Ni siquiera pensantes en cómo me sentía yo? No dije ni una palabra, sólo te tomé del brazo y salimos. No quería discutir por algo tan insignificante, tan tonto.

—No es insignificante ni tonto, JiMin.

— ¿Sabes algo? Vuelves a casa tú sólo y déjame aquí, yo sabré cómo llego a casa de mis padres.

—No te voy a dejar aquí, JiMin, mucho menos cuando nos falta una cuadra para llegar a casa.

—No pienso estar contigo mientras estás así. Estoy cansado de tus tonterías y desconfianza.

—No desconfió de ti...

—Siempre dices esa mierda, pero siempre es lo mismo—Suspira—. Estoy cansado de eso. Déjame aquí.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Buscar cómo llegar a casa de...

—Eso no.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Nosotros, JiMin.

—Cuando se me quite lo molesto que estoy contigo hablaremos de ello. Ahora detén el auto.

YoonGi se orilló y detuvo el auto pero, a diferencia de lo que JiMin esperaba, éste relajó sus manos. El menor tomó sus cosas del auto y se dispuso a bajar pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta notó que el seguro estaba puesto.

—YoonGi, quita el seguro por favor.

—No.

JiMin volteó con intención de reclamarle al mayor. YoonGi estaba mirando a la nada, simplemente estaba allí sin hacer nada.

—YoonGi, abre el seguro. No voy a ir a casa contigo, no quiero.

Su respuesta fue el silencio que reinó el auto por unos segundos que parecían minutos.

—No pienso abrir los seguros.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo —amenazó.

YoonGi bajó la mirada y se quedó ahí. JiMin se sentía confundido.

—No iré a casa sin ti, no quiero. No quiero que duermas en otro sitio que no sea en mis brazos y no quiero que te vayas estando molesto conmigo. No quiero que me dejes solo —susurró YoonGi.

JiMin no sabe cómo reaccionar en ese momento, sólo toma la mano de su esposo y la acaricia como sabe que al contrario le gusta, sus manos entrelazadas y acariciando con su pulgar.

—Amor —YoonGi levanta la mirada con un poco de esperanza al ser llamado por ese apelativo que sale con tanto cariño de los labios de su tierno esposo—, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Jamás te dejaría y pensar en eso sólo me provoca náuseas. —Levanta su mano libre y la coloca en la mejilla izquierda de su celoso esposo y la caricia. YoonGi apoya su cara en la mano contraria buscando aún más contacto—. Por mucho que me moleste no planeo dejarte en muuucho tiempo, ¿entiendes?

YoonGi sólo asintió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de JiMin en su piel. Al cabo de unos segundos habló.

— ¿Piensas dejarme durmiendo con Holly?

El menor rió.

—La verdad lo había pensado, pero ya no estoy molesto.

— ¿Entonces no dormiré con Holly? ¿Dormirás en casa?

—Si me das un beso dormimos juntos, así como a mí me gusta—JiMin estiró sus labios, esperando aquel beso que tanto ansiaba. YoonGi se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— ¡Hyung! ¿Qué clase de beso fue ese? ¡Dame otro!

—En casa te daré todos los besos que quieras —dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus tiernas encías.

—Mmm, entonces... ¿Qué esperas para irnos? —JiMin se acercó a darle un beso que el mayor recibió gustoso, no fue tan rápido como el que le dió YoonGi, pero fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para esperar a volver a casa, al fin y al cabo están a una cuadra de distancia.

Se alejan y YoonGi conduce hasta llegar a su casa. Un vez dentro se regalan muchos besos más, toman una pequeña ducha juntos, se colocan sus pijamas y se acuestan en su cama como siempre disfrutan de hacerlo, JiMin entre los brazos de YoonGi.

—Disculpa por ser tan celoso —susurró el mayor en el oído del contrario.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, amor. Está bien, no volveré a dejar que eso pase. Además estas piernas son todas tuyas —dijo el menor subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—JiMin, no me digas eso ahora, es tarde y me emociono.

—Pero una pequeña ronda de cariño no nos hará nada malo —dijo el menor con un tono infantil fingido.

YoonGi tomó una de sus piernas y lo haló, haciendo que JiMin quede a horcajadas sobre él. Pasó sus manos por los muslos ajenos mientras que JiMin se inclinaba un poco para besar a YoonGi.

—Tienes razón, bebé. Una ronda de cariño no nos hará nada malo, es más, la necesitamos —dijo YoonGi en medio del beso.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Y así pasaron la noche, en una ronda que terminaron siendo dos y casi tres rondas de mucho amor.


End file.
